Existing lamps, especially lamps for outdoor lighting, each lamp usually comprising a light source, a shell and a power supply. The light source and the power supply are usually separately fixed on the shell by fixing structures such as a number of screws, etc., which causes a complicated assembly process for manufacturing lamps, and increases labor costs.